<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who’s knocking at your door? by Naralyn94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409744">Who’s knocking at your door?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94'>Naralyn94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Skyy (TV) RPF, Thai Actor RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF, สามเราต้องรอด | 3 Will Be Free (TV) RPF, เอาให้ชัด | Friend Zone (TV 2018) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, family au, just a collection of little stories, kind of?, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little apartment building with random people, each with their own story. It’s a really weird mishmash; Singto the saviour I guess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ Chayapol Jutamas/JJ Chayakorn Jutamas, Best Nathasit Kotimanuswanich/Namtan Tipnaree Weerawatnodom, Fiat Pattadon Jan-Ngern/Oaujun Korn Khunatipapisiri, Gunsmile Chanagun Arpornsutinan/Jennie Panhan, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Fiat Pattadon Jan-Ngern, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little project I had in 7th grade, where we drew a building and had to make up stories bout all the tenants there.<br/>I just assigned some GMMTV actors names to these people, so let’s see how it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was the rancid smell of vomit that hit Singto’s senses first, promptly followed by the messy sight infront of him. A homeless guy? No, he seemed like a teenager, a drunk one most likely. Singto crouched down. “Hey nong? Nong? Are you alive?” He hesitantly patted the boy’s shoulder. The boy looked up only for a brief second before projectile vomiting all over Singto’s t-shirt and jeans and passing out onto his sick stained lap. “Oh…wow.” The man chuckled as he picked up the boy into his arms and walked up the staircase to the second floor and into his flat. The boy was quite slim and light so t didn’t give Singto too much work to drag him under a shower and give them both a thorough wash before tossing him into his bed.</p><hr/><p>Knock knock. “P’Sing? Are you home? I was wondering if I could borrow your sewing kit?” A girl voice could be heard through the door, but Fiat didn’t recognise it at all. Who was she? Who was the P’Sing she talked about? Fiat shuffled under the sheets, surprised when he noticed he was wearing someone else’s clothes. He was in someone else’s bed too. He quickly sat up, only to see a shirtless man walking away from him and opening the door. “Namtan, good morning.” Singto smiled at the pregnant girl who didn’t look older than 20, immediately letting her into the room. Fiat gasped and brought the sheets closer to him, staring at the two strangers. “P’Sing, who is that?” Namtan pointed at the boy sitting on the bed. Singto shrugged. “I have no idea. I found him by the dumpster last night. Here, the sewing kit.” He opened a drawer and handed Namtan a little box, smiling when his eyes fell on her pregnant belly. “How are you feeling?” “My morning sickness is mostly gone. P’Best worked double shifts last week.” “Namtan, if you need money-“</p><p>“Uhm…where am I?” Fiat cleared his throat, interrupting their conversation. The man turned around, looking at Fiat as if the answer was obvious. “In my bed? If you wait a little, I’ll get you some food.” Singto smiled, turning back to Namtan. “It’s okay P’Sing, we’re doing fine now. I should go. I’ll return this later.” She took the sewing kit and gave Fiat a little wave goodbye before leaving the apartment. Fiat looked around, confused. The place was one giant room with only a paper screen separating the little kitchen corner and a door that presumably lead to the bathroom. He looked at Singto. “Uhm…P’…what happened? Where am I? And who are you?” Fiat flinched when the man took a step closer, but Singto was just kneeling down to the edge of his bed to take T-shirt from one of the built-in drawers. “Just like I said; I found you by the dumpster and now you’re in my bed. You puked on me and passed out so I brought you here and washed you. I had Jennie wash your clothes, they’re hanging on the roof now.” “Jennie?” Fiat loosened his grip on the blanket. “Jennie is my friend from downstairs. My name is Singto. The person who was here now is Namtan, and Best is her husband. What’s your name?”</p><p><br/>Fiat gulped. Singto? Namtan and Best? Jennie? Who are these people? “Fiat. You striped me naked and washed me and you didn’t bother to check my wallet for ID?” He snapped. “Hey, calm down. I didn’t see your wallet. I checked your pockets by there wasn’t anything there.” Singto lifted his hands in defensive gesture. “My backpack!” Fiat jumped out of the bed with such a speed he resembled a grasshopper. He run past Singto and outside, taking a few extra seconds to register where he was. When he looked down, he realised he was only in a second floor of a very tiny apartment building. He rushed towards the dumpster he faintly recognised from last night and knelt down to find his backpack still stuffed beneath it. His foot stepped into something mushy and Fiat nearly hurled again when he realised this was his vomit from the night before. “Come back upstairs!” Singto called from the balcony.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s not poisoned. It’s just congee.” Singto chuckled when he saw Fiat staring down on his plate for what could have been ten minutes already. “Eat before it gets cold.” Fiat reluctantly grabbed a spoon and slowly put a little bite into his mouth. His stomach happily jumped and he gobbled up the entire bowl, hungrily staring at Singto’s portion. Singto chuckled. “Here, have my meatballs. You shouldn’t overwhelm your stomach with too much food, because you were sick last night.” Singto picked out his meatballs and placed them into Fiat’s empty bowl before finishing his congee and wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay?” Fiat asked after a moment of silence. It was just one room after all, with one big bed and not much furniture. </p><p>Singto nodded. “Of course. You can stay as long as you want. We’d never kick out anyone in need. I don’t know your full story yet, but in this house we look after one another. And we don’t judge each other.” Fiat sighed. “That sounds like a loving family.” “Kind of.” “Can’t imagine what that’s like.” Fiat stabbed his last meatball with such force it fell apart, and chewed on it so angrily as if it personally offended him. Singto raised an eyebrow. “You can tell me anything that’s on your mind, Fiat.” The boy shook his head and picked up their empty bowls and cutlery, looking around the room. “Where is the dishwasher P’Singto?” Singto laughed. “There.” He pointed at the tiny kitchen corner with a sink. It took only few seconds for Singto to step in when he saw Fiat battling the dishes with a dry sponge and cold water, smearing the food residue all over. “Look, like this. You rinse off any big bits, switch off the water and soap up all the dishes at once. Then you fill the sink like this with clean hot water and just dip them in to rinse off all the bubbles. And then here; drying rack.”</p><p>Fiat blushed. Embarrassed that he’s never done such thing before in his entire life, he quietly followed Singto’s instructions until even the last spoon was spotless clean. “P’Singto, who’s that? Your brother?” Fiat pointed at a picture frame set on a shelf with an electric incense stick and an ornate name ‘Krist’ carved out of wood. It was obviously a memorial for a dead person in the picture; a very handsome man. Singto smiled. “My husband. He died two years ago from cancer.” “I’m sorry. Damn, these clothes-“ Fiat tugged at the shirt Singto gave him. “Are they…?” “No, it’s from AJ, he’s in the room next door, gave me some clothes for you to wear that he doesn’t like. I’ll introduce him to you sometime, but he and his boyfriend are having a date and aren’t home.” Singto pulled out of the bed one of the drawers and showed Fiat the small neatly stacked pile of clothes, even with two packets of cheap, convenience store underwear. </p><p>“P’Sing…aren’t you uncomfortable with me here?” Fiat sat on the floor, leaning his back on a beanbag. “What do you mean?” “You took stranger into your home. Your bed nonetheless. I’m gay.” He sighed. Why was the handsome man still smiling? Why was he so positive and so kind? Singto crouched beside him, ruffling his hair. “You’re my friend now, and friends are okay sharing a bed. If the bed makes you uncomfortable, rest assured my husband didn’t sleep on it, it’s quite new. Fiat…I don’t know why you were on the street, but let me help you. Let us all help you. I have a feeling that you’ll soon end up as one of our family here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“It’s okay if you have questions.” Jennie said when she couldn’t stand Fiat’s curious stare anymore; it felt like it tickled her face.  Fiat gulped. He hung the wet clothes on a line before picking up another garment and doing the same. Amongst other things the rooftop also had a few benches in a circle with what seemed like a grill in the middle and a few blankets neatly stashed beneath the little table in the corner. It seemed like a lovely place for late night talks. Fiat didn’t want to just take advantage of Singto’s kindness and tried to help, pull his own weight here. The building was small with only few flats, but he already knew the names of all the occupants even though he hasn’t personally met all of them yet. Jennie, who Singto introduced to Fiat a couple of days ago, was a quite eccentric woman that he helped to do laundry with, and he couldn’t help but stare. There was something about her…</p><p><br/>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. I just never met anyone like you in real life.” Fiat straightened a pair of jeans and clipped them to the line. “You mean transgender? That’s okay baby boy. I’ve been like this since childhood, born in a wrong body, always wanting cute clothes, playing with dolls. I had a surgery on top but down there I’m still…” she pointed at her lap, giggling. “But I don’t let that little thing to define me. I have a fiancé who doesn’t mind it. He’s really supportive. He works a lot and we’re saving for my surgery, because my waitressing job doesn’t pay that well.” Jennie smiled kindly. “We owe Singto a lot, you know? So be kind to him.” Fiat grabbed the empty laundry basket and sat down with it on one of the benches. “What do you mean by that?” Jennie sighed. “Not many people want to hire a transgender person, but Singto got me a job in his sister’s restaurant. He also rented us the room for a little less than he charges to others because he knows we’re saving for my surgery. He also doesn’t charge the full rent to Namtan and Best, because they’re expecting a baby. But it balances out; Plustor who lives in the room next to mine makes a lot of money and pays higher rent. He was also saved by Singto…we all were. But I should let others tell their own stories.”</p><p><br/>///</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>Fiat wiped his sweaty forehead into his T-shirt and leaned against the railing, panting profusely. ‘You should go for a run, it prevents depression.’ is what Singto told him this morning when Fiat lazed around in bed. He wasn’t depressed, just tired from sleeping poorly, which made him a little whiny. Not that the physical extortion helped in any way, but the fresh air was quite nice. He stared at the door infront of him, wondering who lived there. He knew the door beside it was P’Jennie with her husband but he hasn’t met the resident in here. That is until now, when a young man around 25 burst out of the door and grinned, pulling Fiat inside. “Wow, you look younger than your profile says. I like it.” He smirked, pushing the confused boy on the bed. “I guess youngsters can be kinky too huh?” Fiat could barely register the riding crop in the man’s hand before someone knocked on his door. </p><p>Fiat took it as a chance for escape and scrambled our of the bed, obviously shocked. The man eyed him up and down. “Uh…you’re not here for a session?” “Session?” “Are you my client or not?” He asked when Fiat fixed his T-shirt. The boy shook his head. He finally noticed the handcuffs on the bed, the blindfold, the various toys, and the man’s outfit that consisted of leather pants and a mesh crop top. Someone knocked again and the man opened the door, finding a middle aged man standing there with excitement in his face. “Oh, okay. Sorry, can you just…?” He looked at Fiat who promptly nodded and dashed out of the door, stomping one floor up into Singto’s flat, looking disheveled and terrified. “Wow. What the fuck?” “Huh?” Singto looked up from his laptop. “Where did you run to; hell?” He laughed. Fiat gulped. “Yeah something close to that. P’Sing, the man who lives in flat below next to P’Jennie…” “Oh Plustor?”</p><p>Fiat sat on the floor. “Is he a…” Singto closed his laptop, face lit in amusement. “Oh, did you see something children shouldn’t see? I think you should ask him yourself what he is, because it’s not up to me to say. It’s Friday, so he’ll be having dinner with everyone on the roof.” Fiat seemed confused but didn’t question the man infront of him, and instead let him speak. “Friday evening the whole building meets on the roof for a dinner. You’ve only been here few days, but you’ll get used to this tradition soon. Everyone is very nice.” “P’Sing…about the rent…” “Don’t worry about it, you’re still a kid, I won’t make you pay me.” Fiat shook his head. “No, I want to. I have money…a lot of money. I don’t want to be here for free, eat your food and stuff, without giving anything back.”</p><p><br/>Singto raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” He sat down on the floor as well, opening a bag of crackers. Fiat accepted it without thinking. “Does it have something to do with why you’re on the street? Is it illegal money?” “No no, nothing of sorts. It’s my parents…” Singto brushed Fiat’s hair behind his ear. “Do you want to go home?” “P’Sing please, just let me talk.” “Sorry, go on?” Fiat took a deep breath. “You know congressman Pattadon? The man who’s married to that actress? He’s my father. My parents kicked me out when I introduced my boyfriend to them. They made up a story that I had an accident and died. They even held a funeral with an empty casket.” Fiat scoffed. “They were so ashamed of their son being gay…you know what my mother told me? She said if she knew what kind of disgusting faggot I’d grow up to be, she’d never drown my baby sister. They gave me money in exchange for never contacting them again. Lovely, right? I emptied the bank account, just in case they changed their mind. I withdrew all the money and opened a secret account, transferring it there. It’s about 100 million baht.” Singto was in shock. Not that Fiat was a son of very famous and influential people, but because of what they did. How could parents do this to their child? “Fiat, you don’t have to pay me anything. I know we don’t know each other well, but you’re now a part of the family. I’m adopting you, okay?”</p><p>“You’re being silly, P’Sing.” Fiat chuckled. The man was so kind to him. “How about we go shopping and buy more food for dinner? I’d love to treat you and everyone here. Besides it will make a good impression when you introduce me to people. So far I’ve only met P’Jennie, P’Namtan and P’Plustor, and you talked about AJ and the others here, whom I still don’t know. I really want them to like me.” Singto patted his head again and nodded. “Okay. But first, go shower, you’re all sweaty. Perhaps you could buy yourself some clothes too; it’s kind of strange seeing you in AJ’s clothes.” Fiat obeyed and with a clean outfit and combed hair they together shopped, like a very young dad and his too edgy of a kid. It wasn’t easy to fit Fiat’s new clothes onto the only rack Singto had, but he managed to stuff it inside the bed drawer.</p><p>“P’Sing, can I ask you something personal?” Fiat said as he dropped his butt onto the floor, resting his back against a bean bag. The man who was now cutting vegetables stopped his knife wielding hand. “Sure.” “Uhm…is gay relationship difficult? I don’t mean physical aspects of it, I mean how people treat you. Sure some are okay with it but how do you deal with people who hate you for who you are? I can’t imagine having to deal my whole life with people like my parents.” Fiat sighed, his hand picking on the tassel of the beanbag. Ever so gently Singto took his hand into his own. “It’s not always like this. Especially when you have someone by your side. Be it your partner or even a supportive friend. Just one person is enough to make things feel better. Now you at least-“</p><p>Knock knock. Fiat jerked his hand away, letting Singto go to the door. Before he opened, he turned around. “Now you at least have me.” Fiat wanted to say something in response but Singto was already opening the door, letting in the man that looked way too familiar. “Oh Plustor.” “P’Sing the-Oi, you’re that kid from earlier!” Plustor entered the flat without an invitation and rushed to Fiat, spooking the boy again. “Uhm…” “Sorry about freaking you out earlier, you were behind my door just at the same time as my client. Oh right.” The man turned his attention to Singto. He handed the older man a pretty thick roll of bank notes. “Rent for this month and some extra. Who’s the kid?” Singto chuckled. “He’s your new brother. Name’s Fiat, he’s…how old are you?” Singto asked, unable to remember if they discussed age or not. Fiat blushed. “Sixteen. You told me you’re 29.” Singto nodded. “And Plustor here is 26. Jennie and her fiancé are both 27, Namtan is 19 and her husband Best is 20. AJ and his boyfriend next door are 22. You’re our youngest.”</p><p>Fiat shifted uncomfortably. “P’Sing, but you don’t know me…” “He didn’t know any of us when we first met.” Plustor joined the conversation and very leisurely dropped beside Fiat. “He met Namtan and Best in a diner nearly two years ago. Her parents kicked her out the day she turned 18. And P’Jennie got kicked out of her old condo for being trans. She met Gunsmile who was a gangster but he’s reformed now. And your dearest-“ Plustor pointed at himself. “-was a prostitute. Well not anymore, now I’m just a dominatrix who sometimes gives happy endings.” He gestured with his hand a jerking off motion. Fiat was stunned; everyone here seemed strange and interesting. “And what about AJ and his boyfriend?” “They are a different story. They’re special, but you’ll have to meet them to understand.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Would you like some more meat, P’Best?” Fiat jumped around the grill. He tried really hard to blend into this mishmashed family of people by being helpful, busting his ass at the grill while everyone sat around on the benches and armchairs, chatting with each other. The young man nodded and handed Fiat his empty plate. He then gingerly cut the meat and vegetables into small pieces and offered Namtan, but the pregnant girl shook her head. “Sorry, it’s just…the little one won’t let me eat that. I bet it’s delicious but it smells god damn awful to me.” She smiled apologetically as she only picked on the vegetables and pushed the juicy meat aside. A lightbulb went off in Fiat’s head and he rushed to Singto’s side, handing him the spatula. “P’Sing, I’m gonna- oh hello.” </p><p><br/>A man only several years older than him with hair pushed up and a blue sweater gave him a smile. “Hi. So this is our youngest, P’Singto?” He asked. The oldest nodded. “AJ, meet Fiat. Fiat, this is AJ, he and his boyfriend live next door from us.” Fiat politely wai’d before going back to matter at hand. “P’Sing, can you watch the grill? I’ll be back in a minute!” He yelped and rushed to the staircase. He stomped the stairs in record speed into Singto’s flat and danced around the kitchen. “Damn, I know we had it…aha!” He triumphantly grabbed the ginger root and began peeling it and chopping it into fine mush, before mixing a little cooking wine with it. Luckily Singto seemed to be equipped with quite a variety of cooking ingredients. When Fiat left the apartment, his face bumped into someone’s back and he rubbed his forehead grumpily. “Hey, didn’t you-P’AJ! Sorry, did I take too long? Oh, you changed your sweater.” </p><p><br/>The man in red sweater just grinned as he followed the boy upstairs and onto the roof. Fiat quickly rushed to the grill and placed a whole fish fillet on it, covering it with the ginger wine glaze before flipping it over and doing the same to the other side. He then nicely plated the fish and gave it to Namtan who looked at him with puzzled look. “Why fish?” Fiat tousled his shirt. “My mo-I mean I’ve read somewhere that ginger is good with pregnancy sickness, and since you don’t like the smell of beef, the fish seemed like a better option. Just try it.” He gave Namtan a dorky thumbs up and watched as she took a hesitant bite. Her eyes widened and the pregnant girl devoured half the huge fillet in a second, rubbing her big stomach happily. “That was clever; you’ll be a great uncle to the baby.” AJ wrapped his arm around Fiat.</p><p><br/>Fiat’s smile faltered as he looked to his side and then at the man still chatting with Singto. AJ didn’t change his sweater; this other guy with face identical to AJ’s was now holding Fiat by the shoulders. “Don’t be so spooked. I’m JJ. I live with AJ next door of you and P’Singto.” “I thought P’AJ lives with his boyfriend?” JJ smiled, ruffling Fiat’s hair. He could almost hear the cogwheels turning inside of Fiat’s mind as it all clicked. “That’s me. Do you think I could have some of that zinger ginger fish? I’m not carrying a baby inside me but it smells too delicious and I want to try some.” “No way, we already called dibs on it!” Namtan called from her seat and rubbed her pregnant belly before giving JJ a middle finger. Stunned, Fiat wiggles himself out of the man’s hug and quietly returned back to the grill. It was really hard to keep his calm after such discovery; isn’t that the only explanation? AJ and JJ were without a doubt twins, they looked and sounded identical and their clothes matched. Fiat was here less than a week but he definitely heard the people next door having sex at least twice at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“P’Gun, here, the meat and corn.” Fiat carries a big plate of food to the reformed gangster who shared an armchair with P’Jennie who was now slowly dozing off on his shoulder. It was easier to stare at the ground than to look at any of these people as Fiat suddenly felt really nervous. “Thanks kid.” The man quietly nodded and Fiat rushed back to the grill. His eyes desperately searched for Singto who wasn’t with AJ anymore. Instead, AJ was with his other half, and they weren’t just talking. They had arms wrapped around each other, JJ kissed AJ’s temple while AJ snacked on the grilled corn. Fiat couldn’t stop sneakily staring at them, but any discretion was out the window when he helped in pain, alerting everyone’s attention. In the trance he’s been in, Fiat didn’t notice he rested his entire palm onto the blazing hot grill.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, are you alright? Fiat!” Singto suddenly rushed to his side and flipped Fiat’s hand over, gasping in shock at the sight. The pink skin was now decorated with several long burned lines and the softest part of his palm had exposed flesh in the raw lines. It must have been more than a couple of seconds on the grill. Fiat was already prepared to be scolded but no yelling ensued. Instead he was quickly comforted by people and ushered downstairs into Jennie’s and Gunsmile’s apartment where the scary looking man promptly treated his wounds, cleaning out the grease residue. “You should go to hos-“ “I can’t go to hospital, I just can’t.” Fiat panicked. He didn’t want to attract any attention to himself, especially since he was supposedly dead to the world. Gunsmile sighed. “I can stitch it for you but I don’t have any anaesthetic; it will hurt like crazy.” “That’s okay. I can do it.” Gunsmile looking him up and down doubtfully. This kid was half his size and looked terrified, but there was a determination in his eyes. After putting ointment on the surface wounds, Gunsmile took out a needle loaded with suture thread out of his first aid kit and handed Fiat a rolled up face cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do with this?” Fiat asked, confused. “Bite onto it; you’re gonna scream.” Gunsmile nodded. When Fiat finally bit down onto the towel, the man started sewing shut the raw open wound with near surgeon precision before bandaging the trembling hand neatly. Tears were streaming down the boy’s face and his teeth were clenched around the towel, but he forced himself to try and remain quiet. Jennie patted his back. “Good job kid. Let me give you a popsicle.” She smiled while Fiat wipes his tears and removed the chewed up towel from his mouth. “Thanks P’. How are you so good at this? Do you have medical training?” Gunsmile chuckled. “No way. I used to be on a bad side of law and sometimes my job came with casualties that I had to take care off by myself.” Fiat was shocked. “So you stitched up your wounds without any pain relief?” “Nah.” Gunsmile shook his head. “I’d booze myself first a little bit. I was gonna offer you some rum but Singto said not to let you touch alcohol until you’re 18.”</p><p><br/>Fiat felt an uncomfortable knot in his stomach as he remembered the first time Singto met him and he vomited alcohol onto the man’s clothes and shoes. “Is he serious?” “What do you mean?” Jennie brought two popsicles. Fiat graciously accepted the sweet treat, giving it a little taste while Gunsmile crunched it in two big bites. “Well, all of it. He let me stay in his bed from the first night, doesn’t want any money I offered him, he even said he’s adopting me. He doesn’t even know me and-“ Jennie ruffled Fiat’s hair and sat beside him, pointing at her fiancé. “P’Sing can tell if someone is a good or bad person. He knew my darling didn’t want to be a bad guy, so he helped him to get a fresh start. He believes everyone deserves a second chance, but if you blow it just once, he won’t take you back. We’ve seen people mess up with him before. You’re still a kid but I hope you realise that everyone here is a good person and wants to have a good relationship with you. Which also means you should have a proper ‘get to know each other’ talk with everyone. Starting with the boyfriends next door of yours.” Jennie winked.</p><hr/><p>Fiat played with the bandage, tugging gently on the knot by his pinkie. The friction helped relieve some of the itch and save him from boredom after Singto told him to stay home while he set himself to clean up the roof. When he finally came back, Fiat was nearly dozing off but the smell of food woke him up. “You’re back…sorry for not helping clean up.” He sat up, yawning. Singto shook his head. “It’s fine, you were busting your butt around the grill all evening and got injured; you need some relax time now. How are you feeling?” The older man asked as he set the unfinished food into the fridge; it will be great as work lunch tomorrow. Fiat stood up from the bed, stretching. “It’s not bad. I mean it hurts but…P’Smile is awesome.” Singto nodded. “Hard to believe he used to kill people for living, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Fiat made a sound that could only be described as a working garbage disposal. It was a shocked gasp. “He what?” “Oh, I thought he told you. He’s good now though, turning his life around. He’s a good man, despite the work he did.” Singto ruffled the shocked boy’s hair and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, he’s changed and he’s paid for what he’s done. He’s your big brother now, so be kind to him. Come, I’ll put plastic bag on your hand so you can shower.” Absentmindedly he followed before hiding in the bathroom and finally sobbing his eyes out from the pain. Was coming out and leaving his rich household worth it? He missed his parents, he missed the money, the carefree life where he wasn’t surrounded by strangers with questionable past. He was scared. When Fiat finally emerged from the bathroom in his shorts and T-shirt, all the worries melted away when he laid his eyes on the man reading a book in the bed.</p><p><br/>Singto pushed up his glasses and flipped the page, only acknowledging Fiat’s presence once the mattress dipped under him and the boy crawled closer. “P’Sing…” “Hm?” “Thank you. For helping me out I mean.” Fiat laid on his back. “No problem.” “You own the building, right? If there’s a room to rent, I can go there and pay the rent. And get out of your hair.” “Fiat…” Singto put the book down and took his glasses off, comfortingly ruffling Fiat’s hair. “Don’t worry about it, I like you here. Everyone lives with someone, so it’s nice not to be lonely you know? Besides, I couldn’t let you live alone even if I wanted to; I’m not legally allowed to rent to minors. Just…stay here. I’m enjoying your company.” The man flipped the switch on his bedside lamp before laying his head down, stroking Fiat’s cheek. “I know you’re a good kid. I can feel it from you. But if you’d like to contribute a little to the rent, I don’t want you to use those savings. I’ll get you a job.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sure if this will have too much focus on actual ships. If you have a GMMTV actor/actress you’d like to have some story with, let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>